Longing
by Remyslove
Summary: Rogue keeps having dreams of being able to touch with someone offering to help her. When someone turns up her desire to touch increases. Will she go with the mystery figure or will she stay at the institute? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Morning Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing which looks familiar to you.  
  
Longing  
  
Chapter 1: Morning Meeting  
  
Rogue sat bolt upright in her bed, gasping for breath, her face gleaning with sweat in the summer moonlight. Not that dream again, she thought, not again. She quickly glanced at Kitty making sure she hadn't disturbed her. She saw the regular rise and fall of Kitty's breathing as she slept. Rogue pulled back the covers that had gotten tangled in her legs and sat upright. She made herself rise and walk quietly out of the room and down the dark corridor to the bathroom, knowing the way easily now.  
  
Once in the bathroom she closed the door and flicked the light switch. The bright light momentarily blinded her as her eyes adjusted to it. She made her way to the sink and looked in the mirror above it at her pale and clammy face. She turned on the cold tap and splashed the cool water onto her face. She dried herself with a small towel and glanced out the window. She saw that the moon was sinking lower to the horizon and she could see lightness in the sky indicating that dawn was coming. She turned off the light and padded softly down the corridor to her room. She quickly grabbed a long sleeved lose shirt and pulled it on over her crop top she had been wearing in bed but didn't bother to put anything on over her skimpy shorts. She made her way over to the balcony door; she pushed it open further and slipped out. She went to the edge of the balcony and sat on the edge swinging her legs over. Her feet found the trellis below her and she began to climb down with practised movements. She easily jumped the last four feet landing on the soft and springy turf gracefully. She then walked around to the east of the building where there was a garden with a small copse of trees at the edge of the cliff where the waterfall fell down. She made her way over to the edge and sat down her legs dangling watching the rising sun. She sat watching the sky change from blue to red to pink to golden and finally to summertime blue.  
  
As she sat she thought about her dream. Well dreams actually. They had begun several weeks ago. To start with she had shrugged them off but they had become more vivid and intense. Her dreams always started with her getting dressed but not in her normal clothes. No the clothes she wore were ones which were normal, ones where there was skin exposed. She didn't wear her gloves at all. The dream then took her around the mansion and if she touched other people her didn't kick in and drain them. This part of the dream she had for about a week. It never changed and in it she felt happy. Then it changed; there was a bit that was added on. A bit that seemed to confuse Rogue. In this new scene she would walk into the woods and meet someone, a guy. She would approach him in the shadows but never see his face clearly. She would stand in front of him and a hand would reach a trail a finger down her check causing her to shiver. She would then reach up as he leant down and they would meet in a kiss. She always woke up next.  
  
Rogue sighed, she thought she knew why she was having these dreams but she didn't know why she had them every night and always in such a precise order. She got up slowly, brushing grass from her legs and walked towards the mansion. She knew that she wanted to touch and that it was becoming more and more frustrating that she couldn't. She had recently been asking the Professor to help her but he kept putting it off. She longed to touch, to be able to feel without having something in between. She wanted to feel the warmth from human skin. She wanted to know what it was to feel and she wanted to know what it was to kiss. Her friends, the rest off the team didn't and couldn't know what it was like. She had begun to think that the dreams were her way to be able to touch but she wasn't sure now. For the past two nights there had been a voice in her dream. A man's deep and low voice telling her that she could control her power, that he could help her only if she came to him. This had confused her but she now thought that someone was trying to help her. If only she knew who.  
  
She looked up and saw that she had reached the kitchen door. She knew it was too early for people to be up on a Saturday but she tried the door anyway. To her surprise it clicked and she went in. she went up to the fridge and opened the door and was hit by the cool air. She searched for something to eat and as she did the door to the rest of the mansion opened, letting someone in.  
  
"Hey!" she called to them from her position in the fridge as she continued her search. She heard the person come up to her and was surprised to feel an arm sneak around her waist. She jumped back out of the persons grasp in shock. Leaning against the open fridge door was Gambit. He was fully dressed and smiling at her. He pushed the door shut and smiled at her again.  
  
"Bonjour petite," he said to her looking her up and down.  
  
"What are ya doin here?" she demanded her hands on her hips.  
  
"Remy be admiring the view." He said with a straight face. She looked down and realized she was a pair of skimpy shorts that showed her bare, long, pale legs. Her short crop top showed off her perfectly flat stomach and her shirt was unbuttoned. She quickly pulled her shirt around herself. She tried to casually move behind the island which hid her legs but not before the Cajun had taken in every detail of her body. Remy's face broke into a grin and he winked at her, which caused a blush to creep onto her unmade face.  
  
"Seriously, what are ya doin here?" she asked again trying to regain control of herself.  
  
"Remy was asked here by de Prof. Remy was a bit early so he let himself in," he told her waving his hand to the back door. Rogue frowned at him, not sure whether to believe him. Just then the door to the rest of the house opened to reveal Logan. Rogue checked the clock, it was half past five, Logan's usual getting up time. Logan looked from the slightly pink Rogue to the Cajun smiling at her.  
  
"Your early" he growled at him before reaching into the fridge and drinking some juice. Remy threw a triumphant look at the astonished Rogue. Logan turned to them.  
  
"Stripes, go and suit up for the DR session." He told her noticing the exchange between the two teenagers. She sighed and walked to the door.  
  
Logan turned to Gambit but saw he was distracted. He looked at Rogue walking out of the room. She was wearing the smallest shorts imaginable. She pushed the door open and left. Logan turned to Gambit.  
  
"Keep ya eyes and ya hands to yourself bub!" he growled at him. Remy held his hands up in mock surrender but glanced at the door where Rogue had just left. 


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

AN sorry its beenso long, my dad mucked up the computer and i had to get it back off of a friend. GGGRRRR!!!! Damn technology! Any way last time i forget the pesky disclaimer so here it is.  
X-men don't own it.  
  
Chapter 2: We Meet Again.  
  
The x-men came out of the danger room sweating like pigs. They were full of curses for Logan and his training although they didn't let him hear that. It was hot, early Saturday morning ant they had for the past hour and half been running through simulations. They made their way up to the upper levels. Some decided to go back to bed seeing as it was only just gone half seven but not Rogue. She went back to her room and peeled off her uniform, grabbed her stuff and made her way to the bathroom. The first two she went too were occupied so she went along further heading towards the bathrooms between the girls' wing and the boys. She found an empty one so she went in and locked the door. She stripped down and climbed into the shower luxuriating in the tepid water. After ten minuets she heard someone pound on the door. She turned off the shower.  
  
"Ah'll be out in a minuet." She yelled through the door.  
  
"Hurry up!" she heard Bobby shout back. She sighed and quickly dried herself off and put on her underwear. She wrapped the towel around herself and picked up her stuff. She opened the door releasing a cloud of steam.  
  
"God! What do you girls do to get it so bloody steamy?" asked Bobby before ducking in and slamming the door. She smiled and began to walk back to her room not really paying attention to where she was going. She turned the corner and walked smack bang into something solid but soft. She let go of all her things and was falling when someone caught her. She looked up into red-on-black eyes and he smiled at her.  
  
"We meet again, petite." He side to her as he pulled her upright and towards him. Rogues heart beat a little faster at the closeness between them and the fact that she had a lot of exposed skin. She could smell his cologne, see his deep eyes and feel the muscles beneath his shirt. As soon as she was upright she took several steps away from him. She bent down and gathered her stuff hiding her blush. What was it with her, she thought, I've seen him twice today and I've blushed twice. Ah never blush; Ah wasn't even embarrassed a moment ago with Bobby. She saw Gambit bend down in front of her and help gather her things. They stood up straight and he handed her her things keeping contact for slightly longer than necessary. She pulled her hands away quickly with her things and glared at him. He smiled at her and she looked at him realizing that he was extremely handsome. She pulled her thoughts away from that and glared at him. She pushed past him and carried on walking not realizing he was watching her.  
  
Remy watched her walk away and turn the corner. He then quickly went to the corner and peered round in time to see her enter a room and close the door behind her. He made a mental note of where her room was and then returned to his. There wasn't much of a distance between the two.  
  
His room! He still couldn't believe that he had agreed to join the x-men. He knew that all of the younger Acolytes had been asked to come to the mansion separately today to be offered places. He had arranged to turn up early this morning full of intentions of turning down the offer but he had agreed. Why had he changed his mind? He asked himself. It was because of the belle fille, was the answer he got, something about her had made him stay. He sighed as he reached the room he had been given. He opened the door and found Piotr sitting on one of the beds reaching into a bag and pulling out his belongings. The large Russian looked up and smiled when his friend entered.  
  
"So comrade, you decided to take the offer." He said. Remy just nodded in reply.  
  
"I didn't think you would." He continued, "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"A girl." Remy replied shortly with a wry smile. He sat down on his bed opposite Piotr. "Where be John?" he asked.  
  
"John declined the offer but is at the Brotherhood house. I believe that a girl also influenced his choice." Piotr replied with a smile.  
  
"And de great Colossus could never be influenced by a girl right." Remy said as he slipped off his trench coat, which he went to put in his closet.  
  
"Erm, yes." Replied Piotr quickly a slight blush appearing which did not go unnoticed by the thief.  
  
"We'll get our girls Piotr," he told him with a smile which deepened when Piotr's blush got deeper.  
  
(AN) Right that is chapter 2. I need some help from you guys and gels. Who should I pair Piotr with? I'll give ya a choice.  
  
Kitty Tabby Amara Other (please specify)  
  
Ok when I say other you tell me who. Thank you. XXX 


	3. Chapter 3: What Rogue Craves

Right becaus you all waited so patiently for Chap2 i'm gonna give you 3 early.  
  
Thaks for all the reviews but Ish ya gonna be kinda disappointed cos theres no hot and steamy romyness. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 3: What Rogue Craves  
  
() Dreaming ()  
  
Rogue moved through the mansion grounds towards the woods. She had gone through the now normal part of her dream but now she was coming to the next part. The part that she hated to admit that was her favourite part. She approached the edge of the woods, pausing as she did every time. She then walked on into the dark woods. She looked around the gloom and soon spotted the dark figure of the man. She went up to him. He reached out with an un-gloved hand and trailed his index finger down her check. She closed her eyes and sighed at the simplicity of the touch and how good it felt. She opened her eyes and looked up. She went up onto tiptoes as he leant down and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. She broke away and opened her eyes. She saw red-on-black and jumped back. She looked up at his face and saw with horror that it was Gambit. This was new, she thought as she backed away. She turned around and came face to face with another man. She backed away from him but she tripped and fell. She sat on the forest floor looking up at the new silhouette. Behind her the figure of Remy had stopped as if frozen on the spot. She turned to the new man.  
  
"I can help you." He told her simply. She looked up at him.  
  
"Who are ya?" she asked. He ignored her question.  
  
"I can help you; I can give you what you crave." He told her. His voice was calm, deep and smooth. She looked up at him. "Take my hand and I can help you." He told her as he reached out. Rogue looked at the hand and then back at the man.  
  
"No" she told him. As soon as she said it the images around her faded away. The woods, the creepy man all faded. She spun around and saw one image still there. It was the image of Remy, smiling at her taking hold of her bare hand and pulling her in for a kiss that she didn't want to end.  
  
() Reality ()  
  
Rogue sat up in bed with a gasp. She brought her hands up and saw that they were trembling. She gulped and brought her knees up to her chest, rested her head on them and hugged them to herself. She sat like that for a few calming herself down. She went over the dream in her mind. The end had turned strange. She could still hear that voice and feel Remy's lips on hers. Unable to still for any longer she went to the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and scrubbed herself trying to erase the memories of her dream but it wasn't working. She sighed and shut off the water. She quickly dried herself and left the bathroom. She went to her room and threw on her clothes for school that day. She glanced at the clock and saw it was half past six. She went up to Kitty's bed and shook her shoulder with a gloved hand. Kitty groaned and tried to shake her off but Rogue was persistent and eventually Kitty gave up and got up slowly. Rogue sighed and gathered her stuff for that day and walked down the stairs. She stopped off in the kitchen where Logan was reading the paper and grabbed a juice. She was just finishing it when Remy walked through the door fully dressed and wide-awake. Rogue blushed beneath her makeup and quickly left telling Logan to tell Scott she was walking.  
  
She walked down the drive and out the gate. She sighed and walked on thinking about her dream. She was wondering what the man meant. "I can help you." Rogue remembered the words. Help her? How can he help her, she had all the help she could want didn't she? She decided to go and ask the Prof to help her control her powers. She sighed; she had reached the intersection and was about to cross the road when a car pulled up in front of her. She saw Scott was driving with Jean next to him and Kitty, Kurt and Colossus in between them in the back.  
  
"Rogue. You walking to school?" Scott asked. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"What does it look like?" she asked acidly. Scott held up his hands in surrender while Jean just glared. Kitty and Kurt were laughing and Piotr was smiling at Kitty.  
Scott put his hands back on the wheel and sped off heading towards school. She crossed the road and walked on quickly realizing she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She was walking on when a bike pulled up beside her. The driver turned to her and smiled, her heart did a back flip. It was Remy. She gave him a small smile back and he handed her a helmet. She took it and put it on. She clambered on behind him and he took off sharply causing her to grab hold of him. She put her arms around his waist more securely as they sped through the streets towards the school. This is nice, she thought, the closeness that Ah feel with him Ah don't feel with anyone else.  
  
Remy felt her hold on tighter a she took a bend quickly. He liked it, he had to admit it, he enjoyed having her arms wrapped around him. He was confused, sure he liked girls but he never had this kind of feeling for them. He sighed and carried on driving. He pulled up in the school car park and climbed off. He turned round to help rogue off but she was already standing upright with her helmet in her hand. She pushed the helmet into his hands with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Swamp Rat." She told him before turning away. Remy reached out and took her hand. He loved her smile. She looked at him.  
  
"Dat be ok petite. And please call Remy by his name not Swamp Rat." He told her with a charming smile. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her gloved hand. She blushed and turned around and walked away up the stairs throwing him one last glance and a small smile.  
  
Rogue walked to up the stairs throwing one last glance at Remy before entering the building and walking towards her locker. She reached her locker and put in the combination to open her locker. She quickly got out her books for her lessons and closed the door. Then it her she was falling for him! She slammed her locker and banged her head against it.  
  
"Stupid girl, stupid, stupid girl" she muttered to herself.  
  
"What you done luv?" asked an English voice from behind her. Rogue whirled around to find her purple haired friend.  
  
"Oh Risty, it's nothing. Just stuff at home." She told her. Risty smiled and took her arm.  
  
"I've got something that'll cheer you up!" She told her as they walked down the corridor arm in arm. "There is a concert on Friday night that we just have to go to. I have tickets so you don't need to cough up the cash." Risty told her as she went on to explain it. The concert had all of their favourite bands playing and Rogue desperately wanted to go.  
  
"So you coming?" Risty asked her excitedly.  
  
"Well Ah definitely want to but Ah have to ask at home." Rogue told her genuinely excited. "Ah'll see ya later." She told her as she went into her classroom for another boring day.  
  
Rogue sighed she had been bored stiff all day. She really hated school. She began walking along the road towards the institute. She was going to ask about the concert on Friday and she wanted to clear something up with the Prof.  
  
She made her way up to the Professors study and knocked on the door. She heard the Profs voice resound in her head telling her to enter. She went in and found the Prof sitting behind his desk talking to Ororo. He smiled at her and indicated for her to come in. Ororo got up and left arranging to carry on the talk later. The Prof indicated for Rogue to sit down in the sea that had just been vacated. She perched on the end of it and watched the Prof.  
  
"Well Rogue what can I do for you?" he asked calmly, looking her in the eye. Rogue quickly made sure that her mental defences were up so the Prof wouldn't get any information that she projected and began.  
  
"Well, Ah was wondering when ya would begin to help me with mah powers." She started, "what Ah mean is that ya help everyone else but ya haven't started to help me. Ah really want to control it so Ah don't hurt anyone. Ah wanna be able to touch, Ah wanna be half-way normal." She explained looking at him with stern and determined eyes. The Prof paused and looked at her for a long time before he spoke.  
  
"I will begin to help you in due course." He told her, "For the moment I would concentrate on your school and team work." He continued. Rogue frowned slightly.  
  
"Ok" she told him trusting that the Prof was correct, "oh by the way, would it be alright if Ah went to a concert on Friday?" she asked as she rose up and tucked the chair under.  
  
"I don't believe that it would be advisable, do you remember what happened last time?" he asked, "We would not want a repeat performance that could affect the versatile peace that we have at the moment." He then turned back to the papers on his desk and ignored her allowing her to leave. She stalked to the door and yanked it open. She then proceeded to slam the door and stomp to her room. When she got there she found Kitty was on the phone to someone so she grabbed her wallet and went out. She walked down to the park and sat down in one of her favourite spots and tried to calm down. The Prof had been so harsh in his choice of words. She couldn't help what happened last time; no one had expected it at all. She was sitting on the floor with her back to a tree and she proceeded to bash her head back on the tree trunk.  
  
"Dat not be a good idea petite." A smooth voice told her. She looked to her left and saw Remy standing there. For the umpteenth time that day she blushed beneath her thick make-up. He sat down next to her with a smile. "What be de matter?" he asked softly.  
  
"Ah wanna go out on Friday night." She told him. His smile widened.  
  
"Remy be happy to take you any where you want." He told her. She smiled at him slightly.  
  
"Ah don't wanna go out with ya," she told him and laughed when he acted wounded. "Ah was gonna go to a concert with one of mah friends, Risty, but when Ah asked the Prof he said no saying he didn't want something like last time to happen." She went on, her smile disappearing and being replaced by a frown. Remy watched her closely taking in the features of her face and the different expressions she had when she talked.  
  
"What do you mean last time?" he asked curiously  
  
"Well," Rogue started with a sigh, feeling the old emotions stir up inside her "a few weeks ago I kinda went a little crazy. When I absorb people a part of them kinda gets stuck in me. I had so many different personalities in mah head trying to take control that Ah kinda trashed a concert. It took a lot to try and get control again but the Prof helped me to clear mah head." She told him slowly wondering why she found it so easy to tell him this. The story just kind of slipped out as she told him but she was amazed to see pain cross his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked turning to face him fully bringing a gloved hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry petite, Remy be an empath, he can feel your pain, and it is so strong." He told her. Rogue pulled her hand away and he took hold of it moving closer to her. He gave her a small smile and she gave one back allowing him to continue to hold her hand. He took this as a good sign and moved to be next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Even though Rogue liked it she moved away from him so he wouldn't touch her skin that was exposed at the top of her neck. She smiled at him and got up and began walking slowly to the exit. Remy followed her and walked next to her all the way to the mansion keeping a firm hold on her hand. Together they walked into the mansion, still holding hands. It was later then they had anticipated and it was now eight in the evening. They were greeted by Logan who eyed them suspiciously. They immediately let got of each other's hands. Remy smiled at the man and walked off up the stairs, Rogue moved to follow his example.  
  
"Stripes I want to talk to you." He barked at her. He led her away from the area where the other students were and closed the door.  
  
"I don't want you to be getting too – attached- to the Cajun." He told her looking her in the eye. "He's bad news."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked setting her face to betray no emotion.  
  
"He is a player. He's the kinda guy who gets a girl once and then leaves her. He likes the challenge and when that's gone he drops them like a hot potato."  
  
"What!" Rogue exclaimed her anger rising. "Logan you've known him what, all of two days and already you're condemning him."  
  
"I don't want to see you or any one else getting hurt." He told her sharply.  
  
"What do ya mean? Are ya gonna have this talk with every female in the mansion?" she asked glaring at him.  
  
"No. I mean he seems to have taken a shine to you and with you the way you are that's not good."  
  
"What do you mean "the way Ah am"? Ya mean mah power?" she asked hitting boiling point.  
  
"I just don't want you to get involved with him." Logan told her shortly.  
  
"Oh so now you're making mah decisions about who I talk to now? Well Ah'm sorry but that ain't gonna happen." She shouted at him, "Ah will see, talk to and do what Ah want with whomever Ah please, whether ya like it or not!" And with that she turned on her heal and stomped out. She went past the rec room where all the younger mutants were pretending to watch TV and act like they hadn't heard anything. She sighed deeply and went to her room wondering why everyone wants to control her when she can't even control herself. 


	4. Chapter 4: Rogue's Choice

Chapter 4: Rogue's Choice  
  
Rogue didn't talk to Logan for the rest of the week. Everyday she went to the Prof to find out if he would help her and the Prof always said 'soon'. Every night she dreamt that dream, always the same and always the offer at the end. By Thursday night she was beginning to get annoyed with the Profs answer. That night Logan had arranged a Danger Room Session for the main team, which was overlooked by the Professor. The team consisted of Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and now Remy. At the end of the session the Prof came and talked to them, telling them each how to improve the use of their powers. Well each of them apart from Rogue. When he turned to go Rogue approached him, watched curiously by the rest of the team.  
  
"Professor!" she called to him. He turned back to her, wheeling round to face her head on.  
  
"Yes Rogue?" he asked preparing to answer her questions.  
  
"Well Ah was wondering why ya never really comment on what Ah did today. When are ya gonna help me with mah powers?" she asked loud enough so the group could hear her. They watched on silently pretending not to listen.  
  
"Rogue, we've discussed this. I can help you but later on. Not at this precise moment." He told her his calm face frowning slightly.  
  
"Professor answer this truthfully. Can ya help me with mah powers?" she asked sternly.  
  
"I believe that in time -" He answered but was cut off by Rogue.  
  
"It's either yes or no. Will you ever be able to help me with mah powers?" she asked her voice rising in volume. The rest of the team winced at the tone she was using with someone who was helping her.  
  
"I-"the Prof began but stopped and looked down into his lap. "No Rogue, I will never be able to help you to fully control your power."  
  
"So you've been lying to me this whole time, saying that you would help me but never being able to." She asked shouting at full volume now. "Ah trusted ya and ya lied to me, Ah-"- she was cut off by Scott yanking her round to face him.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to the Professor like that." He told her as the others nodded their agreement, "He took you in, tried to give you a home but all you care about is yourself and your powers." He yelled at her. Rogue pulled her arm out of his grip and stared at him.  
  
"Do ya know what it is like to be me?" she asked coldly looking at all of her teammates. "Do ya know what it is like to never to be able to touch? And when Ah do touch can ya, imagine the pain that Ah feel when Ah hurt them? None of ya will ever know what its like to be me!" she shouted at them before turning on her heel and storming out. She didn't want to stay and look at them for any longer; she couldn't stand the way they were looking at her. Only when she reached the sanctuary of her room did she let the tears fall. She lay down on her bed, not bothering to change, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
() Dreaming ()  
  
Rogue moved through the mansion grounds towards the woods. She was back in her dream world. Every night this week she had had the dream. Her dream-self approached the edge of the woods, pausing as she did every time. She then walked on into the dark woods. She looked around the gloom and soon spotted the dark figure of the man. She went up to him. He reached out with an un-gloved hand and trailed his index finger down her check. She closed her eyes and sighed at the simplicity of the touch and how good it felt. She opened her eyes and looked up. She went up onto tiptoes as he leant down and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. She broke away and opened her eyes. She looked up into the now familiar eyes of her dream lover and smiled. She wanted this to be real not just in her dream but also in reality. She backed away from him and turned to the new silhouette of the man. She backed from him but tripped and fell. She sat on the forest floor looking up at the now familiar silhouette. Behind her the figure of Remy had stopped as if frozen on the spot. She turned to the new man.  
  
"I can help you." He told her simply. She looked up at him.  
  
"Who are ya?" she asked. He ignored her question.  
  
"I can help you, I can give you what you crave." He told her. His voice was calm, deep and smooth. She looked up at him. "Take my hand and I can help you." He told her as he reached out. Rogue looked at the hand and then back at the man, hesitating. 


	5. Chapter 5: Running Away

Chapter 5 Running Away  
  
Rouges dream-self hesitated, looking from the figure to his hand and back again. This was the point where she would say no and the dream would end. But was that what she really wanted? She looked back and forth again thoughts racing through her head. This man was offering to help her with her power, something she wanted desperately, something she would never achieve if she stayed at the institute.  
  
"What do ya want? Cos Ah know ya won't give it to me for nothing." She asked. The figure laughed menacingly.  
  
"In return you will help me with something but you will learn what when you come to me." He told her. Rogue weighed it up in her mind. She looked at the hand and reached out placing hers in his. He pulled her up and pulled her close to him as the dream world vanished. He whispered in her ear the instructions on how to find him.  
  
Rogue sat up remembering the dream completely; the usual pattern of it, her choice and the instructions. She smiled as she got up. It was still early so Kitty was asleep and she wouldn't wake up for ages. Rogue moved around the room gathering things she would need. She pulled out a duffel bag and began to place her clothes in it. She packed all of her underwear, her gloves and her money. She searched the drawers quietly to make sure she didn't leave anything. In her bedside table she found a card. She pulled it out and slipped it into her pocket. She gathered more stuff and placed it in the now full bag. She zipped it up and pushed it under her bed. She then gathered her school stuff and got ready for her last day.  
  
Throughout the day she planned and avoided any of her team. She knew she had to be careful and move only when it was clear to. She also knew that many of the occupants of the mansion would be out. She knew that Logan would go out as he usually did on a Friday night. She knew most of the new mutants would find some party to go to. Kitty was going on a date with Lance, Scott and Jean would be going put together and Kurt would be with Amanda. She sighed; she was going to go through with this then? She asked herself as she walked out of the school for the last time. She moved with the crowd around the corner but broke away to walk up to the mansion. The only problem is that she wasn't sure where Ororo, the Prof and Remy would be. She figure the Prof would be in his study as usual, Ororo might visit Evan or stay in her greenhouse at the top of the mansion. Remy she decided would be out, probably picking up a girl in some club. She eventually made it to the mansion but she kept out of everyone's way not wanting to draw attention to herself. Eventually the occupants left one by one. Kitty, Jean, Scott and Kurt on their dates were the first to go followed by the younger mutants who had found a party nearby. After a while Rogue heard Logan leave, slamming the door and a few seconds later his bike peeling out of the garage. She moved to the kitchen and grabbed some packets of food, unsure how long her journey would take her. She then made her way up to her room unaware of a pair of red-on-black eyes watching her. The eyes disappeared as the door opened and closed silently.  
  
Rogue was in her room making her final preparations when she realized she had no transport to get there. She cursed her stupidity. Sighing she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the summer night air. She looked at her watch and saw it was just gone nine. Good, she thought, it means they won't be back for ages. She got her bag and went to the edge of the balcony and dropped it over the edge. She was about to climb over the edge when something caught her eye. In the shadows of her balcony was a figure with shining eyes. The figure stepped forward and materialised into Remy.  
  
"Petite? What you be doin?" he asked softly. Rogue stepped away from the edged and walked up to him making sure to keep about one metre between them.  
  
"Ah'm leavin." She told him simply. "Ah can't stay here. Ah have to be on mah own for a bit, Ah need to control mah powers and Ah know someone who can help." She told him. She watched as his face filled with sadness. She sighed and looked away from him not wanting to see him in pain. He stepped forward closing the gap and placed a hand under her chin and drew her face up so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Remy don't want you to go petite." He told her simply.  
  
"Its something Ah have to do." She told him beginning to feel trapped by those eyes praying he wouldn't say anything stupid to make her stay. He pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"But Remy love you chere and he want you to stay." He whispered to her as he held her tightly. Rogue sighed into his chest. Damn him, she thought, why did he have to say that now? She pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"Ah love ya too." She told him as she went up onto tiptoe. She used her hand to guide his head and she placed her lips on his, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt Remy begin to kiss her back but then the pull of her power caused him to go limp in her arms. She pulled away quickly not wanting to hurt him. She laid him down on the floor and pulled out a card.  
"Ah'm doing this for you." She whispered  
  
She returned to her room and wrote a message on it and grabbed a pillow from her bed. She returned to the unconscious figure of Remy, placed the pillow under his head and the card in his hand and shut the balcony door. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring. She put it in her pocket and climbed over the edge of the balcony. She gave one last look at the first guy she had loved before climbing down and grabbing her bag. She made her way to the garage, where she found a red and black bike. She climbed on with her bag and tried the key. The bike came to life and she left the institute.  
  
Remy woke up outside with a pounding headach. He looked around him and found himself to be on a balcony with the rising sun shining on his face. He sat up remembering what had happened. He felt something in his hand. He turned it over and looked at it. It was a queen of hearts and on it someone had written.  
  
Je t'aime aussi. I will return.  
  
END 


	6. Authours Note

Hi Guys! This isn't a new chapter or anything this just alittle note from me.  
  
Chapter 5 was indeed the last in the story so its finished. I may do a sequel if enough people want me to do one or feel that it is worthy enough to carry on with. Gives me any ideas you want cos its still in the works and i would love for to all to have an imput, but i get the casting vote. Is that ok?  
  
Right until next time amigos!  
  
Luv ya Remyslove. 


End file.
